


Attention.

by baehopxs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, no tengo idea que más poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehopxs/pseuds/baehopxs
Summary: Cuando aquella hermosa soledad te atrapa, y su atención era la salvación.No son dos, eran tres. Tal como la leyenda lo estipula.Los tres tenían las misiones de sus encarnaciones.NoRenMin.





	Attention.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Vengo a publicar todo aquí porque no confió wattpad. Asi que no estoy plagiando a nadie, soy la misma persona :D  
> Bueno, con eso, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Su presencia. 

Su vida. 

Su amor. 

Todo, 

todo aquello que pensó cómo solución ha sido descartada. 

Ya estaba roto. Ya no tenía solución alguna. 

Ya no tenía su atención. 

¿Cómo se sobrevive sin el amor? 

Quizá odiando siga en pie, pero igual, terminaría matando su pobre y deshecha alma. 

¿Alguna vez escuchó sobre aquella leyenda?

Sí, claro que lo hizo, pero no pensó que se volvería su dolor. 

Tenía una elección. 

Eran tres. 

Solo tres personas. 

Ellos eran una leyenda que todos odiaban, que querían que desapareciera. 

Porque no sé puede amar a dos personas a la vez o eso es lo que dicen, pero él los ama. 

Les ama con tanta intensidad que siente la muerte presente si no nos tiene con él. 

¿Acaso está mal? Era su destino. Y él quería llevarlo así, sentir la felicidad con aquellas personitas que el destino a puesto en su camino. 

Pero, 

Así es, hay un pero. 

Se dice que la leyenda seguirá y seguirá, hasta que, en algún tiempo, los tres puedan amarse. 

Amarse como todo, amarse de verdad. 

Maldición, ¿acaso no podían? 

Él amaba a Jeno y Jaemin. 

De verdad lo hacía. 

Solo que al final, no fue recíproco. 

Sabía que Jeno y Jaemin se conocían desde mucho antes que él llegara a sus vidas, lo sabía y muy presente lo tuvo. 

Cuando conoció a Lee Jeno, sintió el universo dentro de él. Lo reconoció y Jeno a él. 

Según Jeno, él llegó a darle la luz que la inesperada oscura le estaba arrebatando. 

No comprendió en un inicio. Tampoco le importó mucho, estaba con su pareja destinada y eso era lo único que quería. 

Tanto como él y su animal interior eran felices, lo eran tanto que no les importaba que Jeno esté impreso en otra persona y, tampoco recordó aquella leyenda. 

Fue tanto tiempo hundiéndose en él, en su monotonía, en su vida, que para cuando Jaemin volvió; se sintió fuera. 

Jaemin era astuto, y su animal interior se lo dijo; él no es quien tú quieres, él no es quién tú buscas, solo es un cascarón. 

Jaemin se volvió posesivo con Jeno, detestaba que pasará más tiempo con Renjun. Porque él llegó primero, fue el primero en meterse en la vida de Jeno y en su corazón. 

A Jaemin le importaba poco esa leyenda, nunca le creyó. 

Jaemin sabía que Jeno era suyo. 

Lo sintió. 

Cuando aquella hermosa primavera, Jeno marcó a Renjun. Lo hizo suyo hasta el último alba de esa primavera. 

Los tres se sentían. 

Los tres sabían. 

Los tres no podían. 

Al final, terminó por perder ante Jaemin. 

Se dice que es por la leyenda que el primer amante sucumbe ante la ira y el odio de compartir su pareja; dejando en elección la decisión de que el principal se quede con alguno. 

Otro dice que, ninguno de los amantes aceptaron al otro, y terminaron odiando al principal; muriendo los tres al no sentir la conexión. 

Su atención. 

Jaemin quería matarlo y dejarlo sin Jeno. 

Moriría sin su destinado. 

Moriría en soledad, una de las razones por las cuales las personas morían ahora. 

La soledad. 

Despacio, cada vez más acertado. Se fue deteriorando. 

Su apetito decayó, lo siguiente fue la salud y al final, se volvió loco en soledad, en aquella falta de atención de su destinado. 

Sabía que lo sentían, sabía que Jaemin lo manipulaba. Él también lo hizo en su momento. 

Y ahora moría por amor, quién pensaría que se mueren por amor. 

Las personas se mueren por amor, al no sentir la atención de parte de sus destinados, y Renjun lo sabía. 

Cuando Renjun murió, Jeno supo todo lo que hizo estuvo mal. Algo dentro de él también murió. 

Al diablo, su destinado estaba muerto. 

¿Cómo se supera eso? 

Su depresión por la muerte de su amado llegó y ni Jaemin supo que hacer. 

Y tal como la leyenda lo estipula. 

Los tres amantes murieron. 

Murieron de amor. 

Y hasta que, en cualquiera de sus vidas reencarnadas, sepan amarse entre ellos; todo seguirá el curso de la oscuridad. 

De esa oscuridad a que todos llamamos desamor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, mucho amor para todos 💕


End file.
